This invention relates to an improved hyperbolic paraboloid roof system.
A hyperbolic paraboloid roof is a configuration which has esthetic, structural and economic advantages for many purposes, such as inexpensive, attractive, large area structures free of intermediate columns, as for example, hangers, auditoriums and gymnasiums.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,375 describes a hyperbolic paraboloid roof section made in prefabricated portions, each of which has a joining edge parallel to the joining edge of another prefabricated portion. The fastener means adjacent to the joining edges are provided by steel plates tied together by bolts. The present invention is an improvement on my prior patent.
Prior to my patent, hyperbolic paraboloid roof structures were customarily assembled piece by piece on the site by cutting, fitting and assembling the various portions of the roof. Thus, Peeler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,812, describes a precast, concrete element which in itself is flat and is assembled in multiples on steel rods or cables running through the elements both longitudinally and transversely to form a support network. Charles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,128, shows the construction of a hyperbolic paraboloid roof in a panel by panel construction of small sheet metal panels attached to one another, edge to edge, with waterproof joints, requiring a frame. British Pat. No. 1,019,362 (1966), describes a hyperbolic paraboloid roof which is assembled by having one layer of relatively small panels running in one direction followed by another layer of panels running in another direction. Hyperbolic paraboloid roofs have also been made by steel framing with reinforced concrete and by piece by piece assembly of wooden components.
One object of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated hyperbolic paraboloid roof section with joints which eliminate the need for bolts, shear plates and ring connectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide edge members (beams) which are universal in application, thus eliminating left or right handed beams.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a non-metallic or non-ferrous fastening system which can be used in areas requiring a non-metallic or non-ferrous environment.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a less expensive system for constructing hyperbolic paraboloid roofs.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.